A new Beginning
by Sophie1992
Summary: Set during Outlaws. I can't write summaries so plz read it and review


Jack was sitting by one of the tents and trying to light a fire when he heard Kate chatting to Sawyer, he couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell Kate was getting bored.

"Sawyer I helped you with the Boar and now I want something in return,"Kate said stopping in the middle of four tents. Jack could hear what they were saying now.

"Well what do you want?"Sawyer asked smirking.

"The gun, I want the gun,"Kate explained.

"Ok, um your Doctor boyfriend asked me for the same thing three days, you getting something in return from him?"Sawyer asked.

"You never know, if you don't stick to the deal don't make them, see you Sawyer,"Kate answered, Jack couldn't believe that Kate hadn't corrected Sawyer when he said 'Doctor boyfriend', did she feel the same as he did?

Kate went to leave when Sawyer grabbed Kates arm. "Don't you ever do that again, don't ask me for things that you know the Doc has already asked me for again, I don't like being messed around Kate," Sawyer warned.

"Let go of me,"Kate cried which made Jack look up. Jack ran over to Kate and Sawyer. "Sawyer let her go NOW,"Jack said. "Fine," Sawyer replied pushing Kate towards Jack. As soon as Sawyer walked off Kate burst into tears. Jack put his arms around her to comfort her. Once she finished crying she looked up at Jack and shocked them both by kissing him.

When Kate broke away she looked up at a grinning Jack. Jack and Kate turned to walk along the beach hand in hand when Kate suddenly got a sharp pain in her stomach. "Kate, What's wrong?"Jack asked.

"I just got a sharp pain in my stom...,"Kate replied and before she could finish her sentence she fainted in Jack's arm. Jack picked Kate up and power walked to the caves where he kept his medical supplies.

**Flashback**

**Jack turned in his airport seat to hear a woman nearly screaming at the hostess behind the counter.**

"**Listen to me, I need to get on this flight, I've got a doctors appointment for tomorrow morning, I've got to get there, I've got the ticket right here, why can't you accept it?"Kate asked.**

"**I can't accept it because you've got a fine on it,"the hostess explained.**

"**How much is it, I'll pay it right now?"Kate asked again.**

"**$5 Miss Austin,"the hostess replied.**

"**$5, what did I do, sit on the wrong side of the airport,"Kate said sarcastically.**

"**No, you can't pay because your luggage including your bag just went down the luggage carrier," the hostess explained.**

"**Why would you do that? I didn't put it on there, I've got too much things to do see this (taking out a prescription from her pocket and showing the hostess) I've got to see a doctor to have a check up and get another check up, I'm running out of antibiotics. I've got to get on that plane,"Kate explained.**

"**I'm sorry Miss Austin there's nothing I can do," The hostess apologised.**

**Kate hit her head on the counter and turned around and walked towards Chemist.**

"**IF I FAINT YOUR GETTING A COURTS ORDER!" Kate yelled back walking back and grabbing her passport,ticket and booklets and turning around. She immediately dropped all of her things on the floor. "Great this just isn't my day,"Kate muttered kneeling down and picking up all the things and the documents that fell out of the booklet. Also her antibiotics fell over the floor as well. "Here, let me help,"Jack replied kneeling down.**

"**Thanks, now I've got to cancel my appointment,"Kate replied muttering the last bit.**

"**I'm a doctor what do you need?"Jack asked.**

"**There's no need really I'll cope, thanks anyway I'm Kate,"Kate thanked.**

"**Jack, seriously I'd like to help,"Jack replied.**

"**Ok I get stomach cramps since I had an accident and it gets really bad so my doctor put me on antibiotics1," Kate explained.**

"**Ok, come and have a drink with me and I'll sort you out,"Jack replied smiling.**

"**Ok, I could do with the drink,"Kate replied walking alongside Jack to Starbucks.**

**End of Flashback**

"Jack what's wrong? What's happened to Kate?"Hurley asked.

"She's got stomach cramps I 've just got to give her the antibiotics, she'll be alright,"Jack replied laying Kate down inside his cave. Jack grabbed his bag and started looking through it for Kate's medicine, when he found it he gently put it in Kate's mouth and slowly put water in inn for her to swallow the medicine. Five minutes later Kate woke up.

"Jack?"Kate asked weakly.

"Yeah I'm here, don't worry,"Jack replied.

A day later Kate was healthy again and she was taking a walk through the jungle with Jack when they came across Sawyer. "Well well look who we have here, the Doc and Freckles taking a romantic stroll through the jungle, it must be love,"Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Yeah and your point is,"Kate replied.

"What you love him?"Sawyer asked worried.

"Yeah I do,"Kate replied looking up at Jack.

"Do you love her?"Sawyer asked again to Jack.

"Yeah of course I do,"Jack replied. Sawyer walked off after that.

Kate turned around so she was facing Jack and pushed him toward nearby cave, and then pushed him on the floor and started kissing him.

About ten minutes later they were still kissing but the buttons to Jack's shirt was undone and Kate's top was on the floor.

**Flashback**

"**So what do you do for a living?"Jack asked Kate.**

"**I'm still looking for a job, nobody will hire me while I'm on these antibiotics,"Kate explained.**

"**What accident were you in?"Jack asked.**

"**I was stabbed in the stomach by my ex, three years ago, still got the scar to prove it,"Kate said.**

"**Are you single?"Jack asked.**

"**Yeah you,"Kate replied.**

"**Yeah,"Jack replied smiling which got a smile from Kate. Just then Kate's phone rang. "Great voice mail,"Kate replied listening to the message.**

"**Yay another threatening message,(she rang back the number) LEAVE EM ALONE DON'T HURT ANYONE, WHAT DO YOU YOU MEAN YOU CAN SEE ME, WHAT YOU DOING WITH KNIFE,LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"Kate yelled ending the phone call. Once she had put her down she was looking around the airport and she was looking very scared.**

"**Kate you'll be fine, he won't hurt you,"Jack comforted kate by placing his hand on Kate's and squeezing it. To Jack's surprise she didn't let go. "Come on lets go somewhere else, guess what I've got a spare ticket if you want to board the plane I'm going on, LAX,"Jack offered.**

"**Yeah ok thanks,"Kate replied still not letting Jack's hand go, so they ended up walking around the airport hand in hand.**

"**Oi you Kate, get here now, who's this your new boyfriend?"the man asked.**

"**No I only just met him, Jay leave me alone don't you think you've hurt me enough by now. Get over it, it's been 3 years, just leave me alone. Come on Jack,"Kate replied walking off with Jack.**

"**I will get you back, mark my words I will,"Jay answered.**

**Kate sat down on one of the seats and burst into tears. Jack sat down next to her and pushed her close to him so her head was resting at the side of his chest. "I can't take it anymore, he's put me through too much, I should have just gone with him,"Kate sobbed.**

"**No, you made the right decision. No-one will hurt you while your with me, I promise,"Jack replied.**

"**Thanks,I know we only met three hours ago but I've got to do this,"Kate said suddenly.**

"**What?"Jack asked.**

"**This,"Kate replied giving Jack a romantic kiss that lasted ages.**

**When Kate broke away, she just stared at Jack who was staring back at her shocked.**

"**I'm sorry,"Kate apologised sitting up.**

"**You don't need to be sorry, if you hadn't had done it I probably would have,"Jack replied putting his arm around a smiling Kate.**

**End of Flashback**

The next day Jack and Kate woke up lying next to each other. "We uh better head back they'll be wondering where we are," Kate said.

"Yeah your right,"Jack answered grabbing his clothes and putting them on, Kate did the same. They both walked back to camp hand in hand.

"Hey you two where've you two been all night. Hang on a minute I don't want to know?"Charlie asked walking past. Jack and Kate couldn't help but laugh. "I love you Kate,"Jack said suddenly.

"Love you too,"Kate replied.

Then they heard a horn blowing they were finally being rescued.

"Great, Jack look we're getting rescued finally,"Kate said getting excited.

"Yeah Kate will you move in with me when we're back in LA?"Jack asked seriously.

"Of course I will,"Kate replied hugging Jack.

**Flashback**

"**Would the passenger boarding Oceanic 815 do to departure lounge 15 please thank you,"the airport annonncer annonced.**

"**That's us, I'll see you around,"Kate said.**

"**Yeah nice to meet you,"Jack replied smiling. Kate just nodded in return.**

**End of flashback**


End file.
